durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Jinnai Yodogiri
Jinnai Yodogiri (澱切 陣内, Yodogiri Jinnai) was formerly the head of Yodogiri Shining Corporation which was the talent agency Ruri Hijiribe worked for. He is apparently a skilled information broker, even more skilled at manipulating others than Izaya Orihara is. However, in reality, Jinnai is one of many old geezer decoys and is just a puppet for a group who act under his name and is lead by Kasane Kujiragi, with him personally being Yodogiri Number Eight. Therefore, all of his known accomplishments are actually Kasane's. He is wanted by both the police as well as the Awakusu-Kai but evades capture every time. Characteristics Not much is known about Yodogiri in terms of both personality and physical appearance. All that is known about him is that he is middle aged and that he is extremely good at what he does. He also has plastic surgery regularly in order to keep his pursuers from finding him. The picture featured above may even be out of date due to the events that occur during Volume 08. Shingen also compares Yodogiri to a radioactive substance; those who get near him slowly start to decay before they even realize they're affected and by the time they do, they're already doomed to die. Background Very little is known about his past or his early life but he is responsible for much more than the incident with Ruri Hijiribe. Before the series starts, Yodogiri is apparently the one who sold the Demon Blade, Saika, over to Shingen Kishitani. Jinnai is also the one who convinced Shingen to steal Celty's head. His motivations for this are unknown. Synopsis Hollywood Arc Yodogiri is only mentioned in the arc by several members of the Awakusu who are searching for him. He abandons his facade as the head of his talent agency and goes into hiding. Akane Arc In another scheme of his, Yodogiri hires Russian Assassins Vorona and Slon to kidnap Akane Awakusu, the granddaughter of the head of the Awakusu for an unknown purpose, but his plans are thwarted when Akane unexpectedly comes into contact with Izaya. Izaya uses Akane to try to kill Shizuo Heiwajima which complicates the mission and causes its failure. Dollars and Blue Squares Arc On top of this, he also realizes that Izaya had sent Masaomi Kida and Saki Mikajima to dig up information about him. To keep from being found as well as to get back at Izaya for thwarting his plans, Yodogiri calls Izaya on his cell phone and verbally taunts him for several minutes before stabbing him in the side. He leaves Izaya bleeding on the sidewalk and runs off before anyone can notice him. Adabashi Arc Yodogiri sends a man named Kisuke Adabashi to go after Ruri. His plans are thwarted this time by Mikado who lights Adabashi on fire and sends him screaming into the night. It is revealed at the end of the novel that Yodogiri is working very closely with Seitarou Yagiri, the uncle of Namie and Seiji. Their main goals are: #To obtain Saika and it's current wielder, Anri Sonohara #To reclaim Ruri Hijiribe, the half vampire (according to the subtle references to this fact that are given in the volumes) #To reunite Celty and her head regardless of whether she wants to or not or what will happen to her afterwards. He mentions that had hoped Celty would go on a rampage after Shinra was attacked. Kadota's Coma Arc He sends Slon after Izaya to finish him off. It is also revealed that Jinnai Yodogiri is actually an identity used by a group of people as opposed to a single individual. The original Jinnai Yodogiri died several years ago but his identity was still being used by his "secretary", Kujiragi, for her own purposes. He is hit by a car. Gallery Yodogiri character sheet.png|Character sheet for several known Yodogiri decoys Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Human Category:Deceased